The Professor and His Chinese Companion
by ViraLayton
Summary: An alien who travels through time and space and is hundreds of years old, yet has the appearance of a 20 year old Canadian man. That's the man Yao met one day, and after little consideration, decides to tag along. Now the duo travels around in a blue time machine, but to Yao there's more than meets the eye of the Professor. Their travels are recorded here, for your reading pleasure


**Let me explain first. This idea came from a dream. A very vague dream, but when I woke I pieced the details together. Don't ask why its these characters in particular. I can't tell you. And not all of the information is going to be exactly the same... Think of this as an AU but not. Just using the same basic information to write a story. For now... All I can tell you that you're going to have a hell of a time running around with these dimwits. Now, onto the story, eh?**

The sound.

The man looked up, hearing the sharp wheezing and groaning of an 'overused metaphor' as he had heard someone call it once. What was their name again, Terrance, Tyrell, Teron? He couldn't remember quite clearly, though he did know that the three of those names were triplets from Luciolan, on the the distant edges of the galaxy. He pushed his glasses up his nose and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. He dashed away from the console and over to the doors, grabbing his jacket before opening the doors. The blue doors opened and he stepped out, taking care to make sure they were locked and looked at his ride. It had the appearance of a blue police box like they had in London in the year 1963. He smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets, taking a quick glance around. He was in a field off the edge of a large town, quite the odd combination if he was being precise; empty plot of land next to a large human habitat didn't seem to sit well with the man. He proceeded to walk towards the city, leaving his obsolete, old, and unreliable police box behind him.

He walked, eventually covering his nose with the collar of his shirt to block out the smell of gas and smoke coming from the town. He took a look around, duly noting the people of eastern decent and language. Around him rose high buildings and houses and complexes, as well as many people around and in cars. He walked swiftly, approaching a smaller building and pulling out a device from his pocket. He walked to the door and looked around. After seeing no one there, he flicked the device on, and after it made a high pitch buzzing noise, the door opened and he slipped inside. After placing the item back in his pocket and shutting the door, he walked farther in, hurrying up a flight of stairs. He knocked raced up another flight of stairs and then turned to a door, labelled 4143201418. He knocked rhythmically, beating out the pattern of the numbers. It swung open and he stepped in, tugging the collar of his shirt off his nose.

A large man sat at a desk, his floral print shirt the most eye-numbing thing in the room. He looked to the man who entered the room and adjusted a bandanna around his forehead. "There you are, I was wondering when you would show up! Please, have a seat." He said, his meaty hand gesturing to a chair covered in dust and assorted things that the blonde didn't want to know the contents of. "Now, what are the terms you would like to discuss, Mr...?"

The blonde pushed his glasses back up, refusing the seat offered to him, "Professor, just call me Professor. And the terms are that I want it out of this city before another human gets killed or injured."

The fat man laughed and sat back in his chair, "Ah, you're a funny man Professor. I don't know what on God's green earth you're talking about though."

The blonde ripped off the fat man's bandanna, revealing a very large and black eye in the middle of his forehead, "You damn well know what I'm talking about, Marlioki Rendema. The Flishnor if the basement of the Wang Mansion in Beijing. All visitors to the location have either been killed via their nerves being ripped out like a snake in a barrel or brutally injured with limbs missing."

Marlioki stared at him, bursting into laughter before grabbing the man's shirt and yanking him close, almost so that his third eye was touching his forehead. "Now listen here, Prof, the only way that thing is going anywhere is if the Brelonans from Peron come and get their prize and I get my money. And its needed alive, so if the rich bastards die for it, then so be it."

The Professor ripped himself away from the fat man and poked him in the eye on his forehead, issuing a shriek from him and a change in skin tone, from pare peach to pure read. "I have no further business with you sir, good day." He said, and with that was gone before the man could recover.

The blonde ran back through the city, coughing a little from the assorted fumes in the air. He ran back to the Police Box and dashed into the doors, and after a few seconds the Box made the sound it did upon materializing, though this time the object vanished, seemingly into thin air. However, on the inside, the man was running around a large round console, flicking switches, levers, and occasionally using a bit of percussive on the machine. He grinned as the tubes in the centre bounced up and down, signifying the movement of it. After a few more levers were pulled, the machine came to a halt once more. He checked the screen above the controls and grinned before racing back outside. When he exited the doors, he found himself in a hedge maze, but right next to the exit. As he peeked through the bushed, he saw no body around and with a glance overhear, a clear blue sky. He proceeded to walk onto the property, taking little care to ensure he was not caught. He got to the edge of the house seemingly undetected and looked around for a door.

All the while, upstairs a man sat in his room, no older than 17. He was dressed in quite the fancy getup- a nice and very expensive suit with diamond and gold adornments. He huffed and lay on his bed. The man, appearance-wise, was of pure Chinese decent, like the rest of his family. Though, he found it awkward to call his cousin Father. His eyes were brown, like chocolate but not too entirely dark, the same went for his hair which fell down to the middle of his back when not tied up. He sighed and sat up, his hair in a mess yet again, almost certain to tick of his mother. He stood up and walked to the window, sitting on the sill as he stared out into the over-elaborately decorated garden. From the hedge maze he saw a man with striking blonde hair, adorned in a light tan jacket and glasses. The man ran to the edge of the house and apparently was looking for a way in. This rubbed the man the wrong way and he rushed out of his room, racing down several hallways and down the large staircase.

As he approached the back doors, a very bust lady who he knew as his mother approached him, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking him back towards her. He yelped in pain as she scolded him, "What do you think you are doing Yao!? Get back up to your room this instant! And why on earth are you wearing suit, go put on dress that I bought for you for the occasion!" She said and she pulled harder at his hair.

He swatted at her hand and pulled away from her, "I'm going outside mother, that's what I'm doing! And even after I come back, I'm not putting on the damn dress! I'm not your daughter, I'm your son!" He said and sped off to the doors.

"Wait until your father hears about this Yao!" She screamed as Yao ran out the glass doors. And took a sharp turn in the direction of the blonde man. He passed by several sets of large stained glass windows before he found him.

The blonde was crouched down, a small tubular device pointed at the ground and making an annoying buzzing sound. Yao stopped walking towards him and stood, watching him silently. The blonde seemed to not notice him, more concerned with the ground than him at the moment. He straightened, almost half a foot taller than Yao and much broader in stature. His eyes widened and he stepped back as the blonde turned, seeing Yao standing there. The two stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, the Chinese man admittedly admiring the blonde's indigo eyes. The blonde held up his finger, signifying he wanted him silent and pointed the device at the ground. A hatch popped up and the blonde jumped in, but before Yao could even move to see where he went, the hatch closed and blended in with the grass. He walked over to it and felt around, trying to find the opening, but could not. He shrugged, then managing to get back inside without his mother noticing him.

From underneath the mysterious flap in the ground, the Professor stood crouched and silent, taking out the small tubular device and shining its light around. It caught the glimmer of something and earned a smile from him, he then standing and slowly approaching it. He stepped in something squishy, his face contorting to disgust. "Human spinal remains... Ew." He muttered and the object turned to him. He pointed the light back at it, "Oh you are fantastically beautiful." he muttered, though to the average person, it was not. The creature had the appearance of a fish, a very large one at nearly 7 feet long. Instead if fins, however, it possessed octopus-like tentacles with hooks on the end of them. The creature's eyes were translucent red as well as the rest of its body. It growled at the Professor, lunging at him with hooks ready. He pointed the tubular device at it, the sonic sound echoing through the large room. The creature shrieked and fell to the ground in a writing slimy pulp. He picked it up by its tail and by all of the tentacles, knotting them together so it couldn't use them. The Professor looked around the room, finding a large barrel he could put it in, which he did so. He then piled other boxes and barrels on top of it to attempt to prevent its escape. Quickly, he ran back to where the hatch was and opened it. He jumped out and ran back to the Police Box as fast as he could. The creature, however, was not as dumb as the Professor had thought. It was slimy, and used that to untangle itself, then proceeding to push the objects on top of it off. They weren't heavy to it. As soon as it had escaped, it slugged back around the room, and its red eyes landed on something. A hole in the ceiling. The Professor had forgotten to close the hatch when he left. With a howl, the creature flung itself out and into the shade of the house.

From his room, Yao heard the noise and looked outside once more. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the large creature writhing around in the backyard. He rubbed his eyes, trying to tell himself that he was just imagining things, but alas, he was not. He dashed out of his room, the first person he saw being a maid. He grabbed her by the wrist and spoke quickly, "M-Miss there's something outside in the backyard and I do not know what it is!"

She pulled her wrist away and Yao stuffed his hands into his pockets, "What is it sir?"

"Its like a... Fish and an octopus mixed, I don't know! Its ugly!" He shouted.

"No need to shout! You must be tired sweetie, there's no such thing as what you've described." She tried to assure him.

"Yes there is!" He cried, about to pull her to the window and see when there was a loud crash in his room. The two exchanged a glance and ran to it. The window was shattered, and sitting on the sill was the creature in question. The maid paled several shades and Yao stepped back. It lunged at them, only Yao successfully getting out of the way. He ran down the hall as the maid let out an ear-piercing scream. He glanced back, only to see the thing jam its hooked tentacles into her nose and mouth and rip out something with tremendous force. He turned away and ran to the base floor to avoid seeing the result of the creature's attack.

From outside, just before entering the Police Box, the Professor heard the tremendous crash of glass and the scream of the woman. He spun around, cursing at himself for his forgetfulness and ran to grab something from within the box's interior. After several moments, he grabbed what he needed and ran to the large home. At this time, the creature had downed the nervous system of the maid in its entirety, but it needed more. It was hungry, and could eat a whale if it tried to and then some. It looked around, catching the sent of Yao and locking onto it, from that point onwards hunting the young Chinese man.

Yao ran outside again, seeing the blonde man from before run towards him. He ran to him, the blonde grabbing his arm and quickly asking, "Do I have permission to enter your house?"

Yao, pale and shaking, simply nodded and watched him run into his house. He shook his head and ran after him, "Wait, hold on! Who are you!?" He yelled as the blonde walked inside, Yao not too far behind.

The blonde grinned at him, an off thing to do in the current situation, "I'm the Professor." He said with a smile. He turned to the stairs as a shriek emerged from the top. Yao's mother attempted to run down the stairs, only to fall due to her dress catching on her shoes. Yao helped her up at the base of the stairs as the Professor ran in the direction she came from.

"Yao, what is the meaning of this shenanigan!?" She screeched, only to have herself shoved out of the way.

Yao ran after the Professor, "No time to explain Mother!" He yelled back, searching for the strange blonde.

The Professor turned down a hallway and saw the creature running straight at him, "There you are, little pain! Come get me!" He yelled, crouching with his arms out wide. The creature growled at him, letting out a tremendous howl as it collided with him, sending them both back into a wall. The Professor laughed and pulled out the tubular device, sticking it in the creature's mouth and turning it on. The sound echoed through it, the creature then falling limp into his arms. He laughed once more and stood, grabbing it by the hooks and slinging it over his shoulder. "Lets get you out of this solar system now, shall we?"

He turned, seeing Yao emerge from around the corner, pale as a sheet of paper and staring wide eyed at him, "H-How did you...?" He muttered.

The Professor laughed, smiling at him, "Easy, just shot some sound waves into him and he passed out, weak little thing." He said, bouncing it.

Yao cringed as it made a slapping sound, "What is it?"

The Professor replied, "Its a Flishnor, what you would call an alien, from the far reaches of the galaxy. Feeds on the nervous system of mammals when it gets the chance."

Yao bit the inside of his cheek, "Is it dead?" He dared ask.

"Oh no, no, no, I simply stunned it. It is an endangered species on many planets, so I simply cannot kill it." He answered. "Who might you be, young man?"

"Yao Wang sir. Though, in the media they know me as Chun Yan Wang." He stammered.

The Professor's eyebrows furrowed, "As a girl?" He asked, but before the man could respond, he interrupted, "I've got to go, I have to return this to its rightful home: very far away from here. Have you ever heard of Linren Starsystem 7? Beautiful planets they have there, and just the right amount of spineless people there to not have this guy be a threat to them. Though, not spineless as in cowardly, but literally, they have no spines, they don't even have brains! Isn't that just wonderful? Well it was nice meeting you Yao, maybe our paths will cross again one day." He rambled, racing past the man towards his exit.

Yao turned to watch him leave, watching the Flishnor on his shoulder. Its eyes opened without warning and it growled. The Professor stopped for a moment to look at it, only to have it slip out of his grasp and jump at Yao faster than he could think of a bad pun. Yao shrieked and fell over as the creature landed on him. It attempted to hook onto Yao, the only defence the man had being to hold it back. Though, he was loosing his grip due to it being strong and slimy. "Do something!" He screamed at the Professor.

"I'm trying, I can't think in intense situation like this very well!" He yelled back, pulling out something from his jacket pocket and pointing it towards the Flishnor, "Cover your ears!" He yelled. He pulled the other device out of his pocket, turning them on at the same time. The first object, a air horn, had its sound amplified 100 times by the second one, cracking windows and breaking vases in the general area. Yao yelled and covered his ears, the Flishnor immediately backing away from Yao and writhing in pain. The Professor moved the sound objects closer and stunned the creature once more, this time actually knocking it out though.

Yao sat up and backed away, scared for himself and of the Professor. The blonde, however, had his jaw tightly clenched and stood, picking the creature up and throwing it out the nearest window. He looked at the young Chinese man, seeing his eyes wide and his entire body trembling. He held his hand out to him, the man taking it and was promptly brought to his feet. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I-I'll be alright," He blundered, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing.

"Looks like it might've gotten you. Tell you what, I'll go put the Flishnor where it can't get out and then I'll fix that up for you." The Professor inquired.

Yao looked at him, "You're a professor though."

"Oh no, no," He responded, "People just call me Professor, I'm not actually a teacher of any sort, my focus is way too out there to be one. Anyway, I better hurry. Give me, 20 minutes alright?" Yao gave him a once-over before nodding a yes. "Perfect! I'll be back in 20 minutes." And with that, he ran outside. Yao sighed and walked slowly to his room, keeping his hand on the back of his neck as he walked. He went in and sat on his bed, eventually laying down and covering his eyes with his hands. He took several deep breaths in, his hands slightly shaking as he breathed out each time. As he thought he had calmed, the Professor burst in again, startling Yao as he bolted upright, "Alright, lets have a look at where it got you!" He said with a clap of his hands.

Yao gave him a strange look, "How do I know you're not going to try something?"

"Oh, well you don't. You'll just have to trust me on this one. Considering how I just kind of saved your life, may I just look at it?" He responded. Yao sighed and turned his back to him, moving his hair out of the way. The Professor moved closer, looking closely at the back of his neck, "Nothing to major, just some scratches." He told him, pulling out his odd device and pointing it at the back of his neck. It buzzed and he flicked it open, reading some sort of minuscule markings before putting it away, "You'll be perfectly alright."

"What is that?" Yao asked, turning to him and standing.

The Professor pulled it back out, "What this?" He inquired, earning a nod from Yao, "Its a sonic screwdriver, does all sorts of odd ball things, and its particularly good at opening doors. Though, I don't dare turn it on near a hair-dryer, it can interfere with the sonic-ness."

Yao gave him a mildly confused look before shrugging it off, "Alright, whatever you say Professor."

He nodded before an awkward silence formed between them. They stood there for a while before the Professor finally said, "Well, I'd better get going. Places to go, people to save, things to do. I might take a trip to Denforth after I drop the Flishnor off. I heard the planet is made entirely out of emerald and sapphire, I'd love to see it." Yao laughed quietly, earning a curious look from the blonde, "What's funny?" He inquired.

"You talk like all this is real. Flishnor, emerald planets, creatures with no spines. It all just seems to be utterly ridiculous. You sound like a mad man." Yao answered.

"Oh Yao," He started, "If there's one thing you should know, its that I am a mad man. A mad man with a blue box that can travel through time and space. I have the universe at my fingertips." The Chinese man gave him a look, as though he was in fact crazy and the Professor continued, "If you like, I'll show you. Any point in history, in the future, in all of creation."

"You must be insane to think that I'd come with you." Yao scoffed.

The Professor simply grinned, "If you saw what I travel in, you'd change your mind- I know it." He grabbed Yao by the wrist and dragged him outside, running past Yao's terrified mother to the hedge maze and standing before the Police Box. "Take a good hard look, walk around it, run your hands along her exterior. She is in fact this big on the outside. But just wait until I open the doors," He told him.

Yao rolled his eyes but shrugged, walking quickly around it and even knocking on the sides of it, it appearing to be just an out of place, but ordinary, phone booth. He returned to stand next to the Professor, "Its a phone box." He bluntly said.

"Yes, until I open the doors," He murmured, grabbing the handles and flinging the doors open. He looked at Yao, seeing the man's eyes turn to the size of the moon. Yao looked around the outside once more and watched the Professor step inside. The blonde walked to the controls and looked to the door at Yao.

"Its... Its bigger on the inside." The small man muttered, taking a cautious step inside.

"Indeed it is." The Professor smiled and leaned against the controls.

"What is it?" Yao asked.

"The TARDIS, that stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Its main features are travelling through time, space, and just around in general. I love the old girl though." He told him as Yao stepped fully inside, but not too far. "I figure you don't believe me entirely, but its up to you. I can show you its all real."

Yao nodded, slowly walking towards him. "You're serious, yes?"

"As serious as serious as serious can be. Well, almost. I met a Tree Ent who was literally as serious as serious can be. He was a Palm tree Ent, very kind fellow he was." The Professor responded. "So, where to?" He asked with a smile as Yao stood next to him, "We could go to Nethran, the entire population is telepathic bunny rabbits with wings. They're very kind and just plain adorable. Or perhaps to Pax Romana? Maybe your good looks and my charm can get us some good deals on things."

"Whatever sounds fun to you," Yao said, finally smiling.

The Professor clapped, running around the controls of the TARDIS and flipping switches, pulling levers, and pushing buttons. He talked about meaningless things to the Chinese man, many of the topics including things about the TARDIS, the screwdriver, or places they might go in the future. The wheezing groaning sound returned and the central column of the ship moved up and down, signifying the movement of the blue box. To the eyes of the outside, it seemingly disappeared, dematerializing into the depths of time.

**~ViraLayton**


End file.
